There are a wide variety of folding chair constructions and other folding seating pieces that are employed for indoor and outdoor use. It is a well-known fact that many of these folding constructions are flimsy and rickety. Moreover, many of these constructions employ unsightly mechanisms to permit the folding operation to be achieved. In designing high quality folding chairs that are readily adaptable for either indoor or outdoor use it is highly desirable to approximate, as close as possible, the appearance and performance (e.g., strength, durability, etc.) attributes typically associated with non-folding chair constructions. It is to such a folding seating piece that the present invention is directed.